Funeral
by xMissTigerx
Summary: What does one woman have left after the end? One-shot, told from OC POV. Slightly depressing, but my main goal was to emphasize despair from the deepest parts of the heart. Please R&R! Disclaimer: Don't own GA. T-rating for depiction of violence.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own GA.

**A/N**: This is pretty depressing. Don't flame. I was listening to the Inception soundtrack, specifically the track "Time", and it struck me as inspiration for this one-shot. Enjoy and review, please!

**-Funeral-**

Raindrops cascaded down the contours of my dark jacket, dripping like tears from my nose and fingertips. My arms had given out on me; I could no longer hold the umbrella over my head.

Though others were standing around me, I had separated myself from the pack. I stood alone, and nobody wished to come close…they knew not what to say. Before my eyes, the disturbed soil was like a vast mountain declaring all that I had lost. My very life's essence, my soul…it had been torn away from me in the most heinous form of all.

My reason for living had died with him. In my sorrow and despair, the cries of my broken heart begged me to jump into the grave, to beat on the casket and scream for them to put me inside with him. His body would be cold, but it would be warmer than the life that I now faced.

Barely hearing the priest's words, I choked back my cries of anguish. His death was so violent, although no scars marred his perfect body. The peace that showed on his lifeless face during the wake had nearly broken me, for I had been there to watch as the pain and suffering had etched lines across his face, scrunching his forehead. He had not been himself, and I felt robbed that I could not have provided him any comfort in some of his last moments.

The demons had tormented him for months, and it had come to a head in our bedroom. We were sitting quietly together, holding hands in one moment, and then in the next he had rolled himself on top of me and begun to squeeze the breath from my very body. The hands wrapped around my neck were of an immense strength that not even his muscular body could have held. I had scratched at his hands, his arms, and even tried to scratch at his face but could not reach it. When he had suddenly let go, I could see that he was fighting something within his mind. He shouted and screamed, begging whatever had possessed him to let him go, to let me go. He knew that there was so much to live for, and in that moment I saw the helplessness cross his face – he knew that the battle would soon be over. Hunching over and crumbling to the floor, I had watched as his hands had tried to break his own skull, to be rid of the demon inside his mind. His blood had been running so strong, so swiftly, and his adrenaline had come to a point of no return. His body went limp and sprawled lifelessly on our floor…I remembered screaming and kissing his face, trying to will my own life into him, but it was of no use.

The coroner had told me that his heart had hemorrhaged…it had burst within him. They were clueless as to how it could have happened. He was so young, only in his mid-30s, and he was incredibly healthy with no previously known heart conditions. They knew not how it could have happened, but I did. He was possessed. I had watched it for months since he had come home from one of his many travels across the world. The ghosts he hunted had been following him to our home for years, but this one was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Moments of unprompted anger and violence had disrupted our home all this time, and I felt so guilty that I did not do more to help him.

But though I wanted nothing more than to die with him, to be with him in his afterlife, free of all maladies of the mind, body, and spirit…I knew that there was more to live for. Deep within my heart, I knew that I could not leave this world yet…there was still some of his legacy to nurse and preserve.

Just three months ago, we had found out that we were pregnant. Though he and I had never married, after being together for so many years, we realized we wanted children. We had been trying for over a year, and when we found out he was so happy. The day of his death, the doctor had told us the magical words that we had prayed for…I was pregnant with his son. We were going to be parents of a beautiful baby boy, and he had been so happy. In that moment, I thought the news of new life would have expelled some of the possession from him, but the demon was too strong. That demon wanted to end not only his life, but mine and our son's lives too. He had tried to kill me, and by doing so, end his son's life before it could ever begin.

Clasping one hand over the rosary he had given to me on the day he died, I could suddenly feel a warm presence enveloping me. The heat travelled from the back of my neck, making my hairs stand on end, down my limp arms and to my belly, where it rested for many minutes. The veil of despair lifted from my shoulders, lightening the heavy weight I had felt pressing me down since he had died, and I knew that this newfound flicker of hope was all due to a ghostly visit from the one man whom I had hoped to never live without.

It was him. I knew it. Wrapped protectively around me, heating me from the most inner part of my body to the very tips of my fingers, I could feel him with me…and with our son. I could go on, and I will go on. For while the love of my life may be physically departed, I still carried his love in my soul and his legacy in my womb. Not all hope is lost.

A/N: As I said, kind of depressing...but with a touching little lift at the end. Reviews (positive and negative feedback, just no flaming) are always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
